Gravity
by AThousandStarsOfLove
Summary: Algo siempre me lleva de vuelta a ti. Nunca toma mucho tiempo. No importa lo que diga o haga, aún te sentiré cerca hasta el momento en que me vaya.


Gravity

_Un reencuentro._

Estas nerviosa, más nerviosa de lo que has estado alguna otra vez. Lo sientes en tus manos que no dejan de moverse, lo sientes en tu respiración agitada a pesar de haber pasado las últimas horas sentada, lo sientes en ese sudor extraño debajo de tus pechos, pero más que nada, lo sientes en tu corazón que ha estado latiendo tan fuerte que has llegado a pensar que va a explotar. Pero sabes que eso no va a pasar, solo son nervios.

Y la verdad es que es lógico que estés así de nerviosa, no tienes ni la menor idea de lo pasará o lo que vas a encontrarte cuando llegues. Solo sabes que todo es diferente ahora, que todo ha cambiado en estos 10 años desde la última vez que se vieron.

No puedes controlar esos nervios ni esas voces en tu cabeza que te dicen que no fue una muy buena idea tomar el avión para venir.

De pronto la luz que te dice que debes ponerte el cinturón de seguridad se prende y escuchas que estas a unos minutos de aterrizar, sientes cómo va bajando el avión poco a poco y con cada segundo tu corazón se agita aún más. Solo quieres dar media vuelta y volver a casa, no quieres estar aquí, pero lo prometiste. Y tienes que cumplirlo.

Es tu mejor amiga, sabes que entendería si le dijeras que por más que intentaste, no pudiste bajar del avión, pero también sabes lo triste que la haría no verte con ella en ese día tan especial. Maldices en voz baja por ser tan cobarde, por no haber hecho nada y por haber huido hace tantos años, pero no puedes cambiar el tiempo ni borrar lo que pasó. Lo único que te queda es enfrentar las consecuencias de tu huida y esperar que este fin de semana pase lo más pronto posible para que puedas regresar a casa y tratar de olvidar todo.

* * *

Bajas del taxi y te diriges a las puertas del hotel, te registras.

Mientras estas en el elevador no puedes dejar de moverte de un lado a otro. Tratas de respirar profundamente una y otra vez y cuentas hasta 10. No puedes tener un ataque de pánico en este momento. Ni en los próximos dos días.

Escuchas el sonido del elevador y las puertas se abren, caminas hacia la puerta de tu habitación y con manos temblorosas insertas la tarjeta que te dieron como llave.

Te sientes un poco mejor ahora que estas dentro y sabes que tienes toda una noche para prepararte mentalmente para lo que te espera. Sin embargo, sigues nerviosa y deseas haberle tomado la palabra a Millie para que te acompañara, aunque sabes que hiciste lo correcto porque muy probablemente estaría preocupada por ver el estado en el que te encuentras en este momento. Recuerdas que le prometiste llamarla en cuanto bajaras del avión, prendes tu teléfono celular y te encuentras con dos mensajes, el primero es de Rachel avisándote que todos mueren por verte y que quieren que salgas con ellos esta noche.

Todos los del club llegaron ayer en la noche y Rachel y Kurt hoy en la mañana, no pudiste volar con ellos por unos asuntos de trabajo, aunque el hecho de que quisieras pasar el menor tiempo posible aquí también tuvo que ver en que decidieras llegar hasta ahorita.

Le mandas una contestación diciéndole que llegaste muy cansada y que prefieres dormir. Le dices que te disculpe con todos y que les digas que ya mañana se van a ver.

Lo cierto es que deseas verlos y saber cómo están, sin embargo el miedo de encontrarte con esa persona es más grande y optas por quedarte en tu cuarto y prolongar un poco más lo inevitable, ya que sabes que hagas lo que hagas, mañana no podrás poner más excusas.

Después abres el segundo mensaje de texto, es tu novia.

**_Mi amor, hola. Puedes creer que ya te extraño? Y todavía nos quedan dos días más de estar separadas:( Que disfrutes mucho tu viaje. Salúdame a todos. Te amo. -Millie._**

No puedes evitar sonreír y sentirte un poco más relajada luego del mensaje. Tu novia siempre logra calmarte. A pesar de tu promesa de llamarle, decides que lo mejor es mandarle un texto y así asegurarte de que no note tu estado de ánimo.

**_Acabo de llegar al hotel, perdón por no llamarte pero llegué muy cansada. Hablamos mañana? Te extraño. -Santana. _**

A los segundos escuchas tu celular anunciando otro mensaje

**_Tenía ganas de escuchar tu voz, pero mañana será. Buenas noches, mi amor. Te amo. –Millie_**

Te quedas viendo el mensaje y no puedes evitar darte cuenta de que no eres la mejor novia del mundo, aunque eso lo has sabido siempre. Tampoco puedes evitar notar los dos te amos que te escribió esperando una respuesta igual.

**_Buenas noches, Millie. También te amo. –S._**

Apagas tu celular y te acuestas en la cama. Solo quieres dormir y dejar de estar tan preocupada. Solo quieres olvidar por esta noche lo que harás mañana. Y sobre todo, a quién verás mañana.

* * *

Te despiertas con un sonido bastante molesto, al principio ni siquiera sabes de donde viene, tomas tu celular para revisarlo pero sigue apagado desde anoche. Entonces volteas la cabeza y te das cuenta que se trata del teléfono del hotel. Tomas la llamada y es nada más y nada menos que…

_-Santana! Llevó mil horas tratando de comunicarme contigo, no puedes solo apagar tu celular y desaparecer cuando hoy es un día tan importante. Sabes qué hora es?_

_**-**__Rachel…_

_-Son las 8 am y aun hay muchas cosas por hacer. Tenemos que ir a peinarnos, maquillarnos y a recoger los vestidos a la tienda. Además de que tenemos que ir con Quinn porque me llamó en la mañana y está muy nerviosa porque…_

_-Rachel… _

Empiezas a perder la paciencia.

_-Ya sabes cómo es esto, bueno no, no sabes porque no estás casada. Y yo tampoco pero tengo mucho más experiencia por todos los papales que he interpretado como futura novia, así que obviamente yo entiendo estas cosas mucho mejor… _

_-Rachel!_

_-No quiero ni imaginarme cómo se ha de estar sintiendo en estos momentos y todo porque su dama de honor, o sea tú, no estás con ella. Debería de haberme elegido a mí o a Kurt, de hecho creo que hasta la ex novia del novio estaría haciendo un mucho mejor trabajo con esto que tú, nadas más tienes que…._

_-Rachel cállate! Dios! Es demasiado temprano como para estarte escuchando en estos momentos._

_-Me siento bastante ofendida, pero te lo perdonaré porque le prometí a Quinn que hoy mantendría mi mejor actitud con la finalidad de que pudiera disfrutar su día al máximo y a diferencia tuya, yo si soy una muy buena y considerada amiga y…_

De pronto escuchas que el teléfono se mueve y Rachel empieza a discutir pero su voz suena como si estuviera mucho más lejos.

_ -Perdón por despertarte pero sabes cómo es Rachel y la verdad es que si tenemos muchísimas cosas por hacer, así que ahorita pasamos por ti, más vale que estés lista_

_-Kurt, preferiría no tener que ir, ya sabes que quiero que nos veamos lo menos posible..._

_-Por eso no te preocupes, solo vamos a estar Rachel, Mercedes, tu y yo._

_-Y dónde va a estar…?_

_-Te prometí que me encargaría de que se vieran hasta en la noche y eso hice._

_-Gracias, Kurt_

_-Si, si, soy el mejor. Ahora metete a bañar y te quiero lista en 10._

Cuelgas la llamada y haces exactamente lo que te pidió, tomas la ducha más rápida que has tomado en mucho tiempo y estas lista cuando tocan a tu puerta. Al ver a Mercedes corres a abrazarla, realmente es una de tus mejores amigas y te gustaría verla más seguido, aunque con su gira musical y tu trabajo en Nueva York es muy difícil.

Entre los tres hacen todo por distraerte. A ratos funciona, sin embargo, cuando te das cuenta de la hora y descubres que solo te quedan 2 horas antes de tener que encontrarse, los nervios regresan con más fuerza que nunca.

* * *

Estas lista, te miras al espejo una y otra vez hasta que estas totalmente conforme con tu reflejo, sabes lo bien que te ves, no es arrogancia, pero sabes que tienes un rostro hermoso y un cuerpo espectacular. El color rosa pálido no es tu preferido para vestir, pero siendo la dama de honor de tu mejor amiga tienes que ponértelo sin protestar y tratar de lucirlo lo mejor posible.

Tocan a tu puerta y abres rápidamente, Mercedes te toma del brazo y te aprieta fuerte, puede notar tus nervios y quiere darte un poco de apoyo.

Luego de 10 minutos de camino por fin llegan a la iglesia, bajan juntas del taxi y se dirigen al pequeño cuarto en donde se encuentra Quinn.

Al verla quedas boquiabierta, jamás se había visto tan hermosa como se ve ahora y se lo dices al instante. Ella sonríe y te da un fuerte abrazo luego de reclamarte que no estuvieras a su lado en todo el día, pero en el fondo sabes que entiende tus razones y que no te guarda rencor alguno por no aparecerte hasta este momento.

Tratas de parecer lo más calmada posible, no quieres que se de cuenta, sin embargo Quinn te conoce desde hace tanto tiempo, las conoce a ambas y sabe leer tu rostro casi tan bien como aquella persona que te pone tan nerviosa.

-_No la has visto para nada?_

_-No, Kurt se encargó de eso, me dijo que habló contigo para decirte_

_-Si, hablamos temprano. Santana, sabes que no tienes nada de estar preocupada, verdad?_

_-En serio lo crees? Nada de que preocuparme?_

_-Hoy hable con ella, estuvimos juntas todo el día, no esta enojada contigo, San._

_-Le preguntaste? Hablaron de mí?_

_-No realmente pero sabe que estarás aquí hoy _

_-Entonces no puedes saberlo_

_-Ya paso mucho tiempo_

_-Ya sé, Quinn, pero siento como si hubiera sido ayer. Todavía me acuerdo de su rostro y..._

_-Tienes que estar tranquila, te aseguro que no te guarda ningún tipo de rencor, eres su mejor amiga_

_-Era..._

_-Lo sigues siendo y si quieres averiguar cómo se siente realmente solo tienes que preguntarle, deja de esconderte!_

_-No quiero pelear contigo, Quinn._

_-Yo tampoco, pero sabes que las quiero demasiado a las dos y no quiero verte así._

_-Solo será esta noche._

_-Habla con ella, por favor. Dame eso de regalo de bodas._

_-No es justo que me pidas eso_

_-Por favor, San_

_-Lo voy a pensar._

_-Gracias_

Te toma de las manos y te jala hacia ella, te abraza fuertemente haciéndote sentir todo su cariño y su apoyo. Por esos momentos mientras están abrazadas, le crees.

_-Como esta, Q?_

_-Bonita y feliz_

Feliz... Escuchar eso no te da ningún tipo de alivio, al contrario, sientes que tu pecho se contrae y tienes que apretar tus ojos para no soltar ninguna lágrima.

En el fondo de tu corazón sabes la razón de esto. Toda tu vista, desde que la conociste quisiste que fuera feliz, pero contigo.

Juntas.

* * *

No te despegas de Quinn hasta que es tu turno de salir. Ella logra calmarte y te saca una que otra sonrisa, decides que no puedes seguir arruinando su día tan importante con tus problemas y cambias tu actitud para ser tú quien le dedique palabras de aliento y alguno que otro comentario sarcástico solo para hacerla sonreír. Después de todo, por más que haya pasado el tiempo, su relación de amistad sigue siendo de amor-odio.

Le das un último abrazo deseándole toda la suerte del mundo en esta nueva etapa de su vida antes de salir del cuarto y encontrarte con el padrino del novio con quien te toca caminar hacia el altar.

De pronto, al voltear la vista hacia tu lado derecho te encuentras con lo que tanto miedo te daba, lo que te mantuvo nerviosa todo este tiempo y lo que deseabas no tener que enfrentar.

Esos ojos azules que dejaste sin mirar atrás hace 10 años.

Esos ojos azules que tanto amaste pero que hiciste llorar tanto con tu partida.

Ahí esta, parada a menos de un metro de ti.

Tan hermosa como siempre, tan brillante, tan sonriente.

Tan… Brittany.


End file.
